


My Little Monster // Style

by Patrichie_2017



Category: South Park
Genre: Family Reunion, Family Reunions, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Kyle Schwartz is annoying, M/M, Randy Marsh is a good parent for once in his life, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, ike broflovski is a good brother, kyle broflovski is a bamf, sheila broflovski is a bad parent, stan marsh is a good boyfriend, wendy testaburger is a bitch
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:15:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29613471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patrichie_2017/pseuds/Patrichie_2017
Summary: Kyle's parents don't take the news that he and Stan are dating that well, so Kyle invites Stan to come to a family reunion with him, and there's nothing his parents can do to stop it.
Relationships: Kyle Broflovski/Stan Marsh
Kudos: 5





	My Little Monster // Style

Kyle P.O.V

Me and Stan were making out on my bed, naked, he was hovering above me, biting and nipping at my neck. I moaned loudly pulling his hair lightly making him groan. He moved upwards and pressed our lips together, "Fuck me... Kyle, your mom's downstairs, you have to be quiet~" He groaned, grinding himself down on me, making us both moan.

Right after he finished speaking, the door swung open and my mom practically ran in, making the door collide with the wall, knocking my basketball trophy off of my shelf and sending it crashing onto the floor with a bang. "Kyle Broflovski! What on earth is going on in here! I thought I made myself clear when I told you that you were not to become like Tweek and Craig!" She yelled.

Stan rolled off of me and grabbed the blankets, pulling them over us quickly. "Jesus mom! Don't you know how to knock!?" I glared at her, receiving a glare back from her. At this point, I don't give a fuck. "For fucks sake! Stan is my boyfriend! Get over it! I can do whatever I want with my fucking life! Now get the fuck out!" My outburst clearly shocked everyone in the room. Even Ike peaked his head around the door to make sure that everything was ok.

Soon enough, dad walked out, pulling Ike with him and mom stormed out after them, slamming my door shut after her. I let out a small sigh, removing the blankets and me and Stan both started getting dressed again. When we were both finished, Stan walked up to me and wrapped his arms around my waist, pressing our lips together again softly. "You look so cute when you're mad, baby. I love you so much..." He mumbled after we pulled apart.

I just sighed. "I don't get why she can't just accept that we're together, dude! It pisses me off! Wait... I have an idea! Our family has a dumb reunion every ten years, the last one was when Ike was one and we were five. Remember? I was out of school for the whole week?" Stan nodded to signal that I could continue. "Well, we have another one next Monday. We're staying until the Monday after. If I invite you, then she will have no choice but to let you come along! She is the only person in the family that's homophobic so if I call up my grandma, she will have no other option but to say yes!" I said excitedly.

His eyes light up at the prospect of being able to spend a whole week with me without my mother being able to do anything about it. "Yeah, okay! I'll text my mom and dad in the group chat to ask now!" He said, matching my excitement. I quickly pulled out my phone, laughing with a dumb smile on my face.

(Me)

Hey, grams! Is it ok if my boyfriend comes to the reunion with us? Mom doesn't like him that much so I'm hoping that it will change her mind about him.

(Grammy 👵🏻)

Of course, he can bubby, I would love to finally meet this mysterious boyfriend that you have had since you were eight. Your mother never talks about him when I ask, I guess now I know why.

(Me)

Thanks, grams!

After I got my answer, quickly plugged my phone on charge, turning back to stan. By this point, the two of us were both sitting on my bed together, leaning against the headboard. "My grandma said yes! Are your mom and dad ok with it?" I asked, smiling and laying my head against his shoulder.

He waits for a second, letting me scan over his messages, before turning his phone off and throwing it to the other side of the bed. We watched it bounce for a second before coming to a stop. He smiles back up at me. "They said yeah! Shelly's just glad that I'm not gonna be in the house for a whole week and mom and dad are happy that we're in a healthy relationship and that I'm meeting the rest of your family." He mumbled quietly, turning his head and pressing our lips together again, before pulling away.

I took his hand and pulled him downstairs with me to go and talk to my mom. We walked into the living room to see her sitting on the couch watching Gordan Ramsey, still clearly angry with me. Dad was sitting next to her trying to calm her down and Ike was curled up in the small armchair in the corner of the room on his phone. No doubt talking to his boyfriend Firkle. "Mom. Dad. I've talked to grandma and she has said that Stan can come with us on Monday, so therefore you have no choice but to let him come with us." I said, my voice filled with the confidence that in reality, I was lacking. I only hoped that she couldn't sense how nervous I was, that way if she did she would be able to spin it in her favour.

Stan squeezed my hand lightly, taking note of how nervous I was. That's another reason that I love him, he can always tell what I'm thinking and feeling before I even know it. "Kyle Broflovski! How dare you go behind my back and talk o my mother!? She's more against faggots than I am!" she yelled, standing up and making her way across the room towards us. She took saw how Stan instinctively stepped in front of me as if to protect me from her, and she quickly backed down.

"Now, Mrs Broflovski, there is no need for that kind of language in front of a child as young as Ike, now is there? Let's all just be civilized here. Why don't you like the idea of me and Kyle dating?" He asked in a clear and concise tone of voice, playing into her 'baby bird fleeing the nest' insecurities. After we leave I'm going to have to congratulate him on it.

She looked shocked that he would speak up, clearly thinking that he would never dare to talk to anyone like that. "Well, I guess I just don't want to admit that my son is finally growing up!" She yelled, getting more and more agitated.

"Is that all mom? I'm finally growing up? Oh, mom, me and Stan have been dating for the past seven years! We started dating back when we were eight!" I exclaimed, squeezing Stan's hand and taking a few steps forward to assert my dominance over the situation and to get her to back down. She just gaped at me like she had seen a ghost, so I guess it worked. "Now if you don't mind, since we're leaving tomorrow, me and Stan are going upstairs to pack and then I'm going to go to the farm with him to help him to pack. So for heaven's sake, please sort your shit out before we come back downstairs." I said bluntly, pulling Stan back up the stairs, hiding my grin until we had gotten back into my room.

I quickly closed the door and turned to Stan to see him wearing a dopey grin that matches mine. "Holy shit dude! That was amazing! You finally stood up to your mom!" He laughed, wrapping his arms around my waist again and pulling me in and hugging me as tightly as he could. I could feel his laughter vibrating against my chest.

"Holy fuck... I did! I've never stood up to my mom before today! It's all because you were there with me!" I was getting excited, wrapping my arms around his neck and joining him in laughing loudly. There was no doubt that my mom could hear it from all the way downstairs.

"Come on, let's pack baby," Stan mumbles, pulling away and pressing a soft kiss to my temple, before moving over to my wardrobe and grabbing a suitcase from on top of it. "What's with these stickers man? Are they in another language or something?" he asked, looking at the stickers on my suitcase.

"Yeah, they are. They're in Latin they say 'LICENTIA', 'CINAEDE' and 'LOCUS'. They mean anarchy, faggot and space, in that order." I say to him, opening the case and starting to pack some clothes and all of the things that I will need. He just hummed to show that he had heard me and starts to help me pack.

After a few hours we had finished so we got into Stan's dad's beat-up old pick up truck and drove to his place to pack his stuff as well. by the time we had finished, it was around 10 O'clock at night so we called my dad to come and pick us up because he was staying over for the night. When we got home, we both showered together and then piled into my bed, cuddled up with my head resting on top of his chest so that I could hear his heartbeat and our arms wrapped around each other and our legs tangled together. Half-asleep I heard him mutter a small, "I love you, Kyle. I can't wait for tomorrow. Even if it means that I have to spend an entire week with your psycho mom and your pain in the ass cousin Kyle, it will all be worth it because I get to spend a whole week with you without anyone expecting anything of us other than to show up and play nice."

I smiled at the fact that his words were all slurred together because he was so sleepy and pressed a soft kiss to his bare chest. "I love you too, Stanley, and I can't wait either. It is gonna be a pain in the ass pretending not to hate Kyle for a whole week though. Ike will probably agree. He's so goddamn whiney and annoying." I sighed.

He just looked down at me with soft, understanding eyes. "If that pipsqueak says anything about our relationship, don't worry your pretty little head about it, ok? I'll beat his ass for the both of us. Your parents already hate me enough, so why the hell not?" He asked, cuddling closer to me and shrugging. I smiled into his chest and took that as the end of the conversation. God, the next week is going to feel like hell. But at least I'll have my super best friend and the boy who is practically my soulmate by my side to help me cope with it.


End file.
